Love You To Runes
by seer17
Summary: You know the story of Clary and how she's Valentine's daughter, but what you don't know is Valentine has a brother, Vincent. He's the good brother and has a 17-year old daughter, Beth. She doesn't know she's a Shadowhunter, but she's about to find out. Her dad wanted him, her, and his wife, a mundane to live a normal life. But when Beth goes to Pandemonium everything changes.
1. Pandemonium

I live the most normal, boring life possible. Seriously, I mean, I'm shy. I talk, but only to people I'm close to. I'm not into the whole party scene and neither is my best friend and partner in crime, Sam Tate. I also am know for always reading a book. Whenever I'm at school, I never not have a book handy with me. The only non boring thing about me is I can sing. I'm really into music. I can even play the piano. I learned to play when I was nine. I took lessons from a local music teacher at the middle school when they were offering them. There's nothing about me that stands out to boys either. I haven't even had a boyfriend and I'm turning seventeen this Friday. How many people do you know who is seventeen who hasn't had a boyfriend? Probably slim to none.

Plus my looks are boring too if that's even possible, my mom is much prettier than I am. My mom has long dark red hair, hazel eyes, she's tall, and is tanner than me, but still on the pale side. She's pretty pale, I'm vampire pale. I have a little below the shoulder straight dark brown hair, emerald green eyes, and I'm 5'3. Yeah, I'm that short. Well, my saying is short is where the party's at. That's what short people say to make them feel better about their height. Because clearly I'm not where the party's at. I did mention I'm boring.

Friday is in six days and before then I vow that I am going to a club with Sam and I will do something normal teenagers do for fun. But the only club I can think of that doesn't have a strict age limit is Pandemonium. Like I'll get in there, unless I dress in a really short skirt or dress. I'll wear a dress or a skirt, but not super short. Well, I've got nothing going on tomorrow and it is summer. Shouldn't be too crowded on a Monday. My mom won't care if I go, but my dad on the other hand will.

My dad's not super strict with me, because I've never gotten into trouble before, but he gave me a strict curfew of eight. It's super ridiculous, but I've always respected that one rule and he's a pretty awesome dad too. He is The Sheriff for his police department, and he probably saw some upsetting, gruesome stuff to be giving me this curfew.

I'll just have to tell him I'm staying at Sam's house tomorrow night. How much trouble can I get in on the one night I actually decide to go out?

I just have to get through my summer art class tomorrow that my dad sprung for and then I'll get ready here and me and Sam will head out to the club around ten. Boy, seventeen year old me is starting to sound more rebellious than sixteen year old me ever was. Seventeen year old me seems to be shining through when it comes to me actually wanting to go to a club.

I walk downstairs to the kitchen and grab a piece of the toast my mom leaves out for me every morning before she goes to work at the hospital because she leaves a few minutes before I do. I have my art class everyday except Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays because the teacher usually travels during those days. It's a weird schedule, I know, but I respect it and never miss a class. They're so important to me because I love art and sometimes I draw these weird symbols and I want to bring them to class today and show her some of them to see if she knows what they are or can interpret them for me.

I took a huge bite of my toast and walked out the door to get a move on to my art class. It's about two blocks over from here and I'm running two minutes late. Luckily I'm in jean shorts and a blue and white striped t-shirt. So, it will be easy to run in it. I've always been a pretty fast runner too. I should be to class in two minutes.

I took my brown leather shoulder bag and tightened it so none of my drawings or art supplies would fall out during my early morning sprint. I took off at a sprint without starting with an easy jog and my bones didn't ache or anything even though I wasn't used to running.

I made my way to the classroom door a minute later and wasn't even sweaty or out of breathe. Lungs of steel right here. Not guns of steel, but lungs of steel. "Hi, Ms. Welch, sorry I'm late, but my alarm didn't go off on time today." I said as I headed towards my seat in the class of six people. Her luscious dark brown hair was down and in loose curls. "No need to apologize, Beth, but you're up today to show us your drawings." That's one thing that I love about this class, we have show and tell. Remember that time when you were only five and you brought in an object for show and tell and it was you time? I sure do and if you think it's only for when you're a kid, you obviously don't know Ms. Welch. She's awesome sauce. Best teacher I've ever had. She's only twenty-four and she has a really interesting perspective on art in general.

She has us do show and tell every class at the beginning of the hourly session to have people interpret your art and to have people comment on it and what they like about it and what could be changed in it. This is my first show and tell since I started this class last Saturday. At least I'm not the type of shy that freezes when she talks to people and has stage fright. I never got fear. I don't even know if I have fear, maybe I do, I mean everyone does, but I have no idea what I'm afraid of. Hopefully I never find out. Geez, I hope I didn't just jinx that.

"Okay," I began. "I don't really know how to interpret these drawings, but I thought maybe hearing your ideas and your perspective on them maybe you could help me." Ms. Welch watched me with her blue eyes as I opened my bag to reveal my drawings. Some in only black charcoal pencils, and others in really vivid colors. Ms. Welch looked at them and I could've sworn I heard her gasp. It was slight and she covered it up well. Either that or i'm just hearing things and my mind is once again playing tricks on me.

Ms. Welch reached for her phone and looked at it as if she just received a text. "Okay, everyone, sorry, but class is dismissed. My cousin just texted me and said a family matter just came up." I gathered up my drawings and was about to put them back in my bag when Ms. Welch told me to stop. "I'd like to hold onto those to look at them, if you don't mind." It's funny, it didn't sound like a question to me. I nodded. "Great, thanks. I'll see you on Saturday." I nodded and Ms. Welch smiled. Her lipstick was red and her makeup was perfect. She was even in this super pretty gray dress. She could be a model.

I clicked the button on my bag and made it out of that very short lasting class. What the heck was that about anyways? Were my drawing's that bad, because yesterday when I was drawing a landscape picture of a lake, she said it was really pretty and good. Was that a lie or is something else going on? Another thing some people do in the class is photography and they share those pictures and she teaches photography for the next hour. Should I switch classes?


	2. Getting Kidnapped by Shadowhunters

I live the most normal, boring life possible. Seriously, I mean, I'm shy. I talk, but only to people I'm close to. I'm not into the whole party scene and neither is my best friend and partner in crime, Sam Tate. I also am know for always reading a book. Whenever I'm at school, I never not have a book handy with me. The only non boring thing about me is I can sing. I'm really into music. I can even play the piano. I learned to play when I was nine. I took lessons from a local music teacher at the middle school when they were offering them. There's nothing about me that stands out to boys either. I haven't even had a boyfriend and I'm turning seventeen this Friday. How many people do you know who is seventeen who hasn't had a boyfriend? Probably slim to none.

Plus my looks are boring too if that's even possible, my mom is much prettier than I am. My mom has long dark red hair, hazel eyes, she's tall, and is tanner than me, but still on the pale side. She's pretty pale, I'm vampire pale. I have a little below the shoulder straight dark brown hair, emerald green eyes, and I'm 5'3. Yeah, I'm that short. Well, my saying is short is where the party's at. That's what short people say to make them feel better about their height. Because clearly I'm not where the party's at. I did mention I'm boring.

Friday is in six days and before then I vow that I am going to a club with Sam and I will do something normal teenagers do for fun. But the only club I can think of that doesn't have a strict age limit is Pandemonium. Like I'll get in there, unless I dress in a really short skirt or dress. I'll wear a dress or a skirt, but not super short. Well, I've got nothing going on tomorrow and it is summer. Shouldn't be too crowded on a Monday. My mom won't care if I go, but my dad on the other hand will.

My dad's not super strict with me, because I've never gotten into trouble before, but he gave me a strict curfew of eight. It's super ridiculous, but I've always respected that one rule and he's a pretty awesome dad too. He is The Sheriff for his police department, and he probably saw some upsetting, gruesome stuff to be giving me this curfew.

I'll just have to tell him I'm staying at Sam's house tomorrow night. How much trouble can I get in on the one night I actually decide to go out?

I just have to get through my summer art class tomorrow that my dad sprung for and then I'll get ready here and me and Sam will head out to the club around ten. Boy, seventeen year old me is starting to sound more rebellious than sixteen year old me ever was. Seventeen year old me seems to be shining through when it comes to me actually wanting to go to a club.

I walk downstairs to the kitchen and grab a piece of the toast my mom leaves out for me every morning before she goes to work at the hospital because she leaves a few minutes before I do. I have my art class everyday except Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays because the teacher usually travels during those days. It's a weird schedule, I know, but I respect it and never miss a class. They're so important to me because I love art and sometimes I draw these weird symbols and I want to bring them to class today and show her some of them to see if she knows what they are or can interpret them for me.

I took a huge bite of my toast and walked out the door to get a move on to my art class. It's about two blocks over from here and I'm running two minutes late. Luckily I'm in jean shorts and a blue and white striped t-shirt. So, it will be easy to run in it. I've always been a pretty fast runner too. I should be to class in two minutes.

I took my brown leather shoulder bag and tightened it so none of my drawings or art supplies would fall out during my early morning sprint. I took off at a sprint without starting with an easy jog and my bones didn't ache or anything even though I wasn't used to running.

...

I made my way to the classroom door a minute later and wasn't even sweaty or out of breathe. Lungs of steel right here. Not guns of steel, but lungs of steel. "Hi, Ms. Welch, sorry I'm late, but my alarm didn't go off on time today." I said as I headed towards my seat in the class of six people. Her luscious dark brown hair was down and in loose curls. "No need to apologize, Beth, but you're up today to show us your drawings." That's one thing that I love about this class, we have show and tell. Remember that time when you were only five and you brought in an object for show and tell and it was you time? I sure do and if you think it's only for when you're a kid, you obviously don't know Ms. Welch. She's awesome sauce. Best teacher I've ever had. She's only twenty-four and she has a really interesting perspective on art in general.

She has us do show and tell every class at the beginning of the hourly session to have people interpret your art and to have people comment on it and what they like about it and what could be changed in it. This is my first show and tell since I started this class last Saturday. At least I'm not the type of shy that freezes when she talks to people and has stage fright. I never got fear. I don't even know if I have fear, maybe I do, I mean everyone does, but I have no idea what I'm afraid of. Hopefully I never find out. Geez, I hope I didn't just jinx that.

"Okay," I began. "I don't really know how to interpret these drawings, but I thought maybe hearing your ideas and your perspective on them maybe you could help me." Ms. Welch watched me with her blue eyes as I opened my bag to reveal my drawings. Some in only black charcoal pencils, and others in really vivid colors. Ms. Welch looked at them and I could've sworn I heard her gasp. It was slight and she covered it up well. Either that or i'm just hearing things and my mind is once again playing tricks on me.

Ms. Welch reached for her phone and looked at it as if she just received a text. "Okay, everyone, sorry, but class is dismissed. My cousin just texted me and said a family matter just came up." I gathered up my drawings and was about to put them back in my bag when Ms. Welch told me to stop. "I'd like to hold onto those to look at them, if you don't mind." It's funny, it didn't sound like a question to me. I nodded. "Great, thanks. I'll see you on Saturday." I nodded and Ms. Welch smiled. Her lipstick was red and her makeup was perfect. She was even in this super pretty gray dress. She could be a model.

I clicked the button on my bag and made it out of that very short lasting class. What the heck was that about anyways? Were my drawing's that bad, because yesterday when I was drawing a landscape picture of a lake, she said it was really pretty and good. Was that a lie or is something else going on? Another thing some people do in the class is photography and they share those pictures and she teaches photography for the next hour. Should I switch classes?

I stopped short of the door. "Ms. Welch, can I ask you a quick question before you go?" I turned around to look at her and she replied with a curt nod. "Of course, Beth. What's your question?" I know she probably has a real family emergency and am just holding her up, but I can't wait another day to ask her this. I really have been dying to know. "What do they mean?" I gestured towards the drawings. "What do the symbols mean?" She glanced at them and then looked back at me. "Can you meet me at Java Jones tomorrow after class. I'll give you a ride there if you want?" I guess it shouldn't take me long to get ready for the club and if it's just coffee, or for me tea, I guess I can fit that into my non existent schedule.

"Sure." I finally decided. "Hope your family issue isn't as bad as you think." She smiled. "I hope so too." I feel like their was a double meaning there, but I ignored it and this time left class for real.

I suppose I could grab a bite to eat in Brooklyn for Lunch since I only had a bite of toast and I have a crisp twenty dollar bill with me. There's always Starbucks or a fast food joint at every corner. Man, the last time I had fast food was like six months ago and most people can't go the week without their trusty fast food.

I decided to stop in at this local burger joint that opens at eleven the time of my class, which, yes is super early for me. I usually sleep in till at least noon. Yeah, I'm one of those. It's called being a teenager and plus I've always been a night owl. Maybe I am a vampire. Nah, vampires don't exist. Plus Twilight has forever ruined the image I get when I think of vampires.

"One deluxe hamburger with a side of french fries." I say to Lindy as I walk into Lindy's Diner and was first in line at the counter. Lindy is a sixty year old woman, but still manages to come here every day except Saturday the only day the diner closes. Most people would close on Sundays and not Saturdays, but the diner still manages to stay opened and plus the food is top notch. I wait beside the counter as my food is being prepared and everything smells incredible which is making my stomach grumble in response. Lindy hands me my food. "That'll be seven dollars and fifty cents. I hand her my money and she divvies up my change and hands me it and a receipt. "Have a nice day, dear." I drop a ten spot into the tip jar and say, "you too, Lindy." I walk out of the diner with my food and walk home.

The food smells so amazing and I open it up and place it on the table as I open my laptop and put on Teen Wolf from my I-tunes account and play the pilot. I own every single episode of the series on my i-tunes account since we don't have cable nor a TV. After I placed a few of my fries inside my burger, I hungrily devoured my burger in all of its delicious glory and went to the fridge to grab a root beer to wash it down. Then, I ate some more of my fries as I continued watching the show. I'm at the part where Scott Meets Allison. This is by far my favorite supernatural show too.

After I finished eating my dad came home on his break from work. My dad works a lot, but he's not exactly a workaholic, because he's not always thinking about work, but it's expensive to live in New York City. I have yet to get a job, but after my art class I'm going to try harder to find one. I basically make my money by doing chores around the house and that's how I earned my art class. Otherwise known as the class where I discovered I suck at art.

"Hey, Bethany, how was your class today?" My dad asked as he shut the door and tossed his keys on the kitchen counter. "It was interesting. Short lasting, but interesting." My dad quirked a brow. "Ms. Welch had a family emergency and had to leave after only six minutes of the class." "Oh, is everything all right?" My dad asked genuinely concerned. I nodded. "She said that everything should be fine." What I didn't say was that I think she may have been lying about the family emergency.

My dad took a seat at the kitchen table, he looked like he had something he wanted to talk to me about. Instead of saying what was on his mind he changed the unspoken subject and said, "how are you feeling today?" I shrugged. "Fine, why?" He gave me a crooked smile. And changed the subject again by saying, "if it's not too much to ask we were going to go on a trip tomorrow." Tomorrow? The club is tomorrow. He couldn't possibly have known. "Wh... Where are we going?" I cut in. "I was thinking we could go to Florida for a few weeks. I took a payed vacation from work." I shook my head. "I can't. I made plans with Sam and Bree's probably going to tag along too." This looked really hard for my dad to talk about. We never got into spats, but I felt one coming on. He's hiding something. I know when he's hiding something, because he can't look me in the eyes when he is. And right now he's looking anywhere but my eyes.

"Why can't we wait to go till Tuesday and plus I have that art class. I can't skip it and it was expensive." Well, the art class isn't an issue after what happened today, but still, I love that class. "You can go to the art class tomorrow and I'll pick you up and then we have to leave, Beth." "But, why?" I cried. "You're not telling me why. What are you hiding from me?" I picked up my bag and was about to make a run towards Sam's house and crash there for a few days. "I'm not hiding anything from you, Bethany." His eyes didn't meet mine. It was a lie. "Your tell is telling me something different." I had tears streaming down my face as I said it. "I'm leaving, don't follow me." My dad grabbed my arm. "Bethany!" He yelled. I tried shrugging him off, but damn he had a strong grip. "Tell me what's going on!" I demanded. His eyes met mine and he lowered his voice to a calm one. "Nothing's going on. I promise." Now I can't tell if it's a lie or the truth, because I told him his tell. His brown eyes were pleading with me and he finally let go and rubbed his hands across his brown hair. "Please." I nodded. "Okay, but I'm going out tonight and I'll be out past curfew, don't wait up." I set my bag down and went to my room and locked me in and him out just like a little kid would to keep their final word.

I know, I threw a little kid tantrum, but I don't want to be lied to by my own dad. He needs to spill on what he's keeping from me. I packed the three hundred dollars I've been saving up to buy something for the club tonight and I packed makeup, and pajamas and clothes for tomorrow. Before I head to Sam's house, I'm definitely going to Forever 21 or some place that I can buy a dress for tonight.

I quickly text Sam.

Me: Change of plans.

Sam: What?

Me: We're going to the club tonight, that cool?

Sam: Sure. I've got nothing going on today anyways.

Me: Awesome.

Sam: Why the sudden change?

Me: My dad is making me leave tomorrow after my art class for a few weeks, but won't tell me why.

Sam: Oh. Sorry.

Me: It's cool. I'll go to Bree's house to get dressed up since she's a makeup expert and clothes expert and we'll be over to pick you up around nine to head over to the club.

Sam: Since when are you and Bree all buddy buddy.

Me: We're not, but she's cool when she wants to be. I was just about to text her about the plans.

Sam: Okay.

I text Bree.

Me: Do you wanna go to the mall today. Sam and I are going to the club today instead and I need a kick-ass outfit.

Bree: Yay! You're acting like an actual girl for a change :)

Me: So, that a yes?

Bree: Totes.

Me: Cool, I'll be around in fifteen minutes tops.

Bree: KK

Same old Bree. I don't know why we're friends. I'm not even sure if she's considered my friend, but she's always been by my side just like Sam. We're so different, though. Sam and I aren't.

A knock at the door makes me drop my phone abruptly. "Bethany, please, don't be mad at me." I let out a frustrated sigh. "Why would I be mad at you? Is it the fact that you're lying to me? Or possibly the fact you give me this ridiculous curfew?" My dad twisted the doorknob. I could tell by the rattling noise. "Just unlock the door and we can talk." "Nn... No." I stammered. I don't want to fight with him, but he's making that seriously difficult.

I grabbed my beat up suitcase bag and held on to it as I unlocked my door and opened it to find my dad. He always wears long sleeved shirts for some reason too. Does he have like scars from something? Did something happen at his job and we have to pack up everything including our identities and leave?

My dad's facial expressions made me see his true colors. "Dad?" I asked concerned. "What's wrong?" "Just promise me that you won't go out tonight with your friends, okay? Not. Safe." Something did happen. "Did something happen at work? You never take your breaks and you did today, but I didn't question it." I hugged my dad. "I won't go out, I promise. I'll be perfectly safe with Bree and Sam. Don't worry about me, dad. I'll be fine." Fight over. No winner was determined. No winner will be determined.

...

I made it to Bree's house five minutes late. "You are definitely acting like a normal girl today." Bree said and smirked. "You could just use some more makeup, a killer dress, and oh, those nails, they need color. I'm thinking for the club silver. How much money you bring?" "Three hundred." I said and Bree's jaw dropped. "You have three hundred dollars and you didn't at least get a decent haircut or decent clothes? You're going to be my project today." "Okay, Glinda." I joked. "What?" I laughed, because she didn't get my joke. "Glinda said that line in "Wicked" . It's a spin off from "The Wizard of Oz"." "Well, you know I'm not into that musical stuff." I nodded. "Yeah, I know." "Anyways, I have a lot to do with you today and we only have about five hours to do it. You need your hair styled, your nails painted, a killer smoking hot dress, new shoes, heels preferably, but for you flats will do. Let's see, hmm, you'll also need jewelry, and makeup. That'll be enough to cover it all, I hope." Oh, boy, what did I get myself into.

"Okay, I'm at your will." I said mockingly. "Good, because I'm sacrificing my looks for you today just so we can get into the club. And Sam, well, he's on his own, because it's not his seventeenth birthday this Friday, it's yours." I forced a smile. "How selfless of you." I muttered. "You can thank me later. Less talking and more walking. You did say you're at my will and I'm taking that as an oath. A dead serious one at that. Now, come on. My mom let me borrow the car today." "Can't we just take the subway? It'll be quicker that way." Bree grabbed my arm and tugged me towards her car. I could easily break out of it, but I didn't really care to. "No way, you need all the money you have today. Plus I'm a blonde, I'll be bound to get in all by my looks, but you just need a little help along the way to have your beauty come out. Right now it's hidden with jeans and a t-shirt." I looked at Bree. She is very pretty. She has natural waves in her boob length blonde hair, and she had on a cute lace forest green dress with brown heeled boots. She also had green eyes like mine. And she was a good two inches taller than me. Everyone in my grade is taller than me. She also had porcelain skin. She was pretty pale and I wasn't.

I gave in by the time she dragged me all the way to the Silver Audi. Sometimes I even wondered why Bree lived in Brooklyn in the first place. Her family did have money. She could live in The Upper East side or Manhattan. But I'm glad she lives in Brooklyn, because she can be a good friend when she wants to be one.

The car ride was a big bowl of awkward, because I didn't know what to say to her, and she kept up with a conversation that was going nowhere. "So, Beth," Bree began as she tapped her fingers lightly along the steering wheel to the song "Nobody Love" by Tori Kelly that was playing quietly on the radio. At least we like some of the same music. "You read, right?" Where the heck was this conversation going? I nodded. "Yep." Bree clicked her tongue. "What's that about anyways? If you focused more on your looks and clothes than you do on reading you could be pretty popular. I'll bet that a guy like Luka Peterson would swoon over you then." I blushed. "How did you know I liked Luka Peterson?" Bree giggled. "It's so obvious. Just like it's obvious how Sam likes you." I looked at her. "Come on, Bree, Sam's like my brother. We've known each other since we were five. He's had a girlfriend for Pete's sake." "True, but I've never seen anyone look at you the way Sam does."

"What does that have to do with reading?" I asked and now the conversation was actually going to head somewhere. "Well, you probably have high expectations from fictional boys." She's got me there. "And I'm saying you should try and live in the real world and maybe someday you'll give the look Sam gives you to someone." Yeah, that, or she's delusional and Sam never gave me any special look. "Tonight could be your night even." I doubt that. I thought to myself. I seriously doubt that I'm going to find love at the club.

The rest of the car ride was drowned out by music. That meant no more awkward conversations, but music that won't make the car ride completely silent. The music choices were okay up until she played one and squealed. "Oh my god, Beth, I love this song." She cranked up the radio and the song "Home" by The Magnetic Zeros blared through the speakers. I'll admit it, I really do like this song too. Who knew, Bree actually had good taste in music.

...

Bree said that before we could get makeup or our nails done she said I needed to find a kick ass outfit. Nothing gehideous she warned me. Gehideous is Bree's word that is a combination of gross and hideous. She always uses that word and it's so weird. Bree dragged me into this huge three story Macy's and went through all of the racks looking through things carefully to see what I could try on. She picked out a tight fitted dress with blue gems on the top and the rest was a silky silver. It was pretty, but it didn't even come with sleeves. I opened my mouth to speak, but Bree cut me off with her finger. "Not a word. You promised." Gah, why did I have to promise to Bree. I'm pretty sure she's a shopaholic. "Fine." She smiled. "Great, now try them on." "How long is this Macy's open, again?" "Ha ha." Bree pushed me towards the dressing room. "And show me when you try them on. I know you won't be able to judge if it's a perfect fit or not."

I went into the dressing room like Bree, my fashion coach directed me to do and I tried on the beautiful silver dress first. It was beautiful. Silver works, because I'm pale and the blue gems accent my eyes.

The dress looked really pretty and it was in fact the prettiest thing I owned. Or would be if Bree approves. It's definitely not my normal clothes that I would wear, but if I owned this I would definitely be noticed tonight. I walked out of the dressing room and Bree clapped her hands together. "That's the dress!" Bree was so excited. More so than me even. "How do you know?" I asked. "This is the first dress I tried on." Bree walked circles around me. "Sometimes you just know my friend." I looked at the tag on the dress. "This dress is one hundred and twenty dollars." Bree nodded. "Yep. Don't worry you'll have enough money for shoes and nails. And I'll spring for the makeup. Like I said 'you're my project today'." Lucky me. I thought.

Bree dragged me through the shoe section at Macy's once we figured out what dress I was going to wear and put the other ten dresses that she wanted me to try on back. She then searched through the shoes and handed me stilettos. "Need I mention you said I didn't have to wear heels?" Bree frowned. "Yes, but you're so short and some height will do you good, please?" I shrugged. "Fine. But nothing to crazy." They were lacy black stilettos. She held them up to the dress to examine if it would work together. "I don't want you to wear silver shoes, because that would be too much silver. Black would be pretty or blue. Black is simple, though, and you're pretty simple. So, I'm thinking these lacy black stilettos will do the trick." "Wow, fashion for you is like books for me." Bree nodded in agreement and dragged me to the cash register.

I paid for the shoes and the dress and it left me with a good one hundred dollars. I took my bags from the cashier and Bree talked me through my nails. Nails are ten dollars for a manicure and twelve for a pedicure. You should spring for both. Trust me. For the manicure you have to go with shimmery silver and for you pedicure it has to be blue. Then you'll look almost ready tonight. For your hair I'm thinking that you get it done in simple spiral curls so it doesn't look like you tried too hard. I'll be able to do that when we get back. "What about you?" I asked. "Luckily I bought my outfit for the club yesterday. And I'll get my nails done when you do, so that takes care of that." Of course she would have everything planned out for the club. That's classic Bree.

...

With my our nails done, mine in silver and blue, and Bree's in gold, and pink; we were almost ready for the club. "We should get dressed before we even touch our hair or makeup. I nodded in agreement. Why am I agreeing to something to do with makeup or hair? She unzipped her dress and revealed a short in the front dress and long in the back. That had a zipper on the front and no sleeves. It was simple and pretty. Her shoes were gold heels that had an opening to show her pink polish. Oh, god, this is what happens when you hang out with Bree for too long; she really rubs off on you.

I put my dress back on and it looked as good on me now as it did in the store. It was above the knee, though, and it felt weird to be going out in something this short. I walked out and Bree had the curling iron all ready to do my hair. "Just wait twenty minutes and I'll take care of your makeup and hair. I did say I was focusing on you today, but I still want to look good." Figured. "You can watch the master work her magic, though." Instead of doing that I opened up my suitcase and rifled through it to find a book. Crap, I forgot to pack at least one book. I was clearly too mad at my dad to think straight.

Bree was in her zone and was way too focused on her hair. She pinned it half up in curls and it looked very renaissance. She really was the master. She had her hair curled in ringlets and they stayed behind her head and not a hair was out of place. Her hair was finished and she looked really pretty. "Just have to do makeup and then I'll focus on you. What time is it?" I looked at my phone. "It's seven." Bree smiled. "Perfect. We have just enough time." It takes two hours to do her makeup, my hair, and my makeup? Wow, mind blown.

Bree focused on her makeup and put on dark eye shadow to give her eyes that smoky look. To complete that look she put on silver eyeliner and mascara. For her lips she put on a light pink. She put on blush too and cover up.

Next thing she was up and gestured for me to sit in the chair for her to primp me. She made my curls small and loose. She then took parts of my hair that weren't touched by her curling iron and created what's known as a braid crown. It blended in with my hair and made it look very renaissance like also. "And to think all it took was doing your hair and makeup and changing your wardrobe. Who knew?" Bree mocked.

She took blue eyeliner and put it on top of my eye to create a cat eye and on my eyelid. Then she also gave me the smoky eye and put on a rosy pink lipstick color and coated my cheeks with blush and cover up. "Now you're a girl." She looked at the time on her phone. "Put your shoes on and we have to go and pick up Sam." I nodded and put my shoes on with a quickness and we ran to Bree's car to go and get Sam.

This ride wasn't awkward at all, either. All it took was a day of shopping to actually become friends.

By the time we reached Sam's house he was outside in his normal attire for the most part. He had on a black leather jacket, his black glasses, jeans, and a Star Wars t-shirt. The leather jacket is the only thing he doesn't normally wear. His dark brown hair was still long for a guy and unkempt. His brown eyes looked tired. He's probably already stressing about college before we even entered our senior year. A night out should do him good. Sam ran to the car and hopped in the back. Bree drove all the way to an empty parking lot near Pandemonium and parked as I looked at the line. It was pretty crowded. "We'll never get in." I told Bree. "Sure we will. Have confidence, Beth. That will make you look even more hot tonight. Right, Sam?" Bree said putting Sam on the spot. "What?" Sam asked. "Wont Beth look hotter with confidence?" "Y... Yeah." Sam said and I glared at Bree.

Bree parked and we all hopped out of the car and walked to Pandemonium. We waited in line for a good twenty minutes before we were up front and that's when I noticed it. The symbol that I drew. I met the bouncer's gaze and I gulped. It's now or never. I have to know what that symbol means. Its been driving me crazy for the past few weeks. "Ex... Excuse me?" I asked the bouncer. "What are you doing?" Bree hissed. I ignored her. "What's that symbol?" I pointed towards the symbol on the sign for the club. "You can go in." He said to me and my friends, but ignored my question. "How did you do that?" Sam asked and Bree nodded. "I... I don't know." It's cool that we got in, but now i'm confused as to what that symbol actually means.

The music was so loud that my mind wasn't even boggling the ideas of what that symbol could mean. Or why it gave me and my friends an access pass into the club? All I was thinking of right now is to not think and to have fun for a change, what harm could that do? "I'm gonna get a drink!" Sam yelled to be heard over the roar of the dub step music. "Do you want anything?!" I shook my head. "No thanks!" I yelled back. Sam left and I turned to face Bree. She was scanning the crowd and looking for cute boys probably. "I'll be back later! I'm gonna be over there with him!" She pointed to a person with flaming red hair. "Have fun with that!" I yelled back. She smirked. "Oh, I will!" She went in and that was when I spotted him. He was dressed in black. He had sandy blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and had this determination in his face.

I watched him and a guy that was probably his age with light brown hair came up from behind him. He was also dressed in black. I walked towards them like I was drawn towards the Ben. I knew it, I just knew it, I was giving him the look Bree was talking about earlier. They walked towards a girl. A girl much better looking than me and I shied away. No, I won't be shy Beth tonight. I'll be confident. The girl followed the guy with the light brown hair into the back and the blonde guy followed behind them maintaining a safe distance. I walked in stride towards the boy and didn't shy away until I saw a sword. A sword that the hot guy pulled out from his black clothes. Okay, he's more like a gorgeous, crazy guy. I backed up this time. What the hell? No, I have to make sure that girl will be okay. I walked faster and remained calm. Before the door to the back could completely close, I slipped inside.

The room had a ton of boxes and I hid behind a tower of them to remain hidden. I heard the girl let out a sick cry for help. It was the worst noise I've ever heard in my life. "Wait!" The girl pleaded to the killers. "I have infor...ssss. Information." "Don't listen to her." The guy with the brown hair said to the blonde. "Wasn't planning on it." The blonde said. "Let's just get this over with and we can head back to the institute. There's apparently a mundie that can see the shadow world and we're supposed to talk about what we're going to do with her at the meeting tonight." The guy with brown hair said. "Stop!" I shrieked and jumped out where I could be seen. "You can't kill her!" The blonde met my eyes with his ocean blue ones.

The guy with the brown hair yanked me towards the wall and pressed me up against the cold, silver wall. "Kill the demon Ben before she gets away. I'll handle this mundie." For a change someone was actually stronger than me. Ben obliged and killed the "demon" without another backwards glance. The girl went up in flames and disintegrated right before my eyes. I let out a yelp. Whatever was on that sword that could do that made my stomach turn. I would not want to be on the receiving end of that sword. Ben walked forward toward his friend and examined me. "Now what are we going to do with you?" His green eyes met mine and I couldn't look away, because I had nowhere to look. "You're murderers!" I shrieked and tried to break out of his tight grip that he had on me. "How can you see us?" He asked and obviously didn't understand what personal space is.

"Let's just take her back to the institute, Wes. We'll deal with her there." I squirmed and struggled with Wes, but he wasn't loosening his grip anytime soon. "I'm guessing this is the mundane they were referring to anyways." Ben said and Wes took my arm and dragged me out the back way. "Stop, please!" I screamed. "Somebody help me!" My dad was right. Someone was on the loose; someone deranged, and they found me. Crap, I did jinx the "I have no fear" thing, because now this is my fear. Being kidnapped.


End file.
